wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry the Octopus (song)
"Henry the Octopus" is the first song about Henry, which appeared in the 1992 album Here Comes a Song and Wiggle Time! video. A rewritten and re-recorded version appeared in Wiggle Time! (1998 video), and the Toot Toot! album. Song Credits Song Lyrics Here Comes a Song Chorus: Henry the Octopus Lives in our backyard swimming pool Henry the Octopus With his underwater school He came to our house on holidays Moved eight times and decided to stay He put on his hat and his eight-legged pants And showed us all, the tentacle dance Chorus Henry loved to cook for his friends His marvelous talent well it had no end He would bake, roast and fry His favorite dish, the octo-pie Chorus Henry has a message for you Listen in and don't feel blue "You're all welcome here, grown-up or kids. Enrollment fee is just ten squids." Chorus Toot Toot! Chorus Henry the Octopus Lives down in the deep blue sea Henry the Octopus He's a friend to you and me Henry has a great big band Playing on the ocean sand He'll sing you all an octopus song He'd like you to sing along Chorus Henry loved to cook for his friends His marvelous talent well it had no end He would bake, roast and fry< His favorite dish is seaweed pie Chorus Henry has a happy smile He'd like you all to stay for a while He'll put on his shoes and his eight-legged pants And show you all the tentacle dance Chorus Listen Trivia * The character and song were named after Tony Henry, a drummer from The Cockroaches. * The song credits on the the Wiggle Time! 2000 album, Karaoke Songs 3, the Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! documentary show Greg Page's name, although he didn't write this song. The same thing happened in the Shake, Wiggle and Roll book. Karaoke Songs 3 also show John Field's name. * Anthony Field does the voice of Henry in the 1992 version while in the 1998 version, Jeff does Henry's voice. * The 1992 version is slower whereas the 1998 version is faster. * The 1998 version of the song is played on the game Missing Hats Game. * This was sung in Fisher-Price - Little People Let's Go to the Zoo CD. * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the piano in the 1998 version * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for voicing Henry the Octopus in the 1998 version. Performances/Appearances Gallery See here Watch File:The Wiggles - Henry the Octopus|1992 version File:The Wiggles - Henry the Octopus (1998)|1998 version Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Here Comes A Song songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1993 video) songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1998 video) songs Category:Wiggle Time! (album) songs Category:Toot Toot! (album) songs Category:Karaoke Songs 3 Songs Category:1992 songs Category:1992 Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs Focused On Henry Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Series 2 Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Let's Wiggle Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes‎‎ Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Duet songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:Henry the Octopus songs Category:Songs about Henry the Octopus Category:YouTube Songs Category:Everybody Come Wiggle! Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Meet The Wiggles (Rental Video) Songs Category:Series 6 Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Learn, Dance and Sing with The Wiggles Songs Category:You Make Me Feel Like Dancing songs